


Erwin's Dream

by LittleSnowStories



Series: Commander Handsome and his Alpha [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mike Zacharias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Hange Zoë, Erwin might be a bit OOC, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Erwin Smith, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSnowStories/pseuds/LittleSnowStories
Summary: Erwin keeps having strange dreams about a future where he and Levi are together. When these dreams start to affect his behaviour the captain decides to step in.During a rare moment of being comforted by the usually unaffectionate alpha, Erwin realises his dreams might actually be a lot more realistic than he thought.





	Erwin's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A story with Omega!Erwin, mainly because I adore him as an omega~

_Erwin smiled as two strong arms wrapped around him from behind. He didn’t even have to turn to know who it was, the comforting scent and familiar feeling told him all he needed to know. “Erwin…” a quiet voice whispered from behind as he was pulled against a strong chest. “Why are you still working? I told you to stop that nonsense two hours ago, didn’t I?”_

_The tall blonde sighed and nodded a bit. “I still had a lot of work to do…”_

_His lover let out a soft huff before nuzzling his neck. Erwin turned his head a bit to give him more access, a gesture that was rewarded with a sweet kiss just below his jawline. “I don’t care, you’re going to bed, right now.”_

_A shiver ran down his spine, that demanding yet caring tone made it so hard to disobey. “I can’t Levi, you know that.”_

_“I don’t care, you might be the commander, but I’m your alpha. It’s my job to protect you. This time I’ll protect you from yourself.”_

_Erwin swallowed before closing his eyes and nodding a bit. “Alright, but only for a while. I really need to finish this.”_

_The shorter man rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. “Fine, now sleep.”_

_The blonde nodded slowly. “I will… I love you…” he mumbled, causing his Alpha to smile and kiss the mark he had left on his commander’s neck._

_“I love you too, Erwin, my beautiful omega.”_

Erwin’s eyes opened as he quickly sat up straight. His breathing was quick and uneven. He placed one hand on his neck, the exact spot where the dream Levi had kissed his earlier. Only this time there was no mark, no sign that there had even been a mark, only regular skin. He sighed in relief, but didn’t put his hand down yet. Instead he took a moment to study his surroundings. It was dark outside. The only light source in the room was provided by some of the candles he lit earlier that evening. The soft flickering light somewhat comforted him. 

It wasn’t the first time that he had a dream like that. For the past few weeks Erwin’s omega side had taken over his mind as he slept and gilled his dreams with pictures of a future that was simply too good to be true. However, this was the first time the dream ad been so detailed. 

He moved the hand resting in his neck a bit. His fingers brushed the sensitive scent glands. They were slightly swollen, a clear sign of the stress he felt earlier. He inhaled deeply and sighed for the second time that night. His scent was noticeable, but not too strong. It would have been troublesome if he’d accidently started releasing pheromones. He shifted the collar of his blouse a bit anyway so his scent glands would be covered. 

I must have fallen asleep while doing some paperwork,” the blonde mumbled to himself, only to quickly shut his mouth again when he noticed the sleeping form of his loyal friend on the couch at the other side of the room. Levi. 

The omega wasn’t surprised to see the other in his room. The two of them spent most of their nights working in the commander’s office until they fell asleep. They never slept for very long though, especially Levi. The dark haired man didn’t usually sleep for more than three hours a night, and Erwin really didn’t want to disturb him during one of his rare moments of rest. 

The commander looked down at the unfinished paperwork on his desk. He knew he should probably do try to complete it right away, but for some reason he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Erwin sighed and played with his bolo tie a bit, something he only did when something was bothering him. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. 

The blonde knew he shouldn’t act like that dream was a big deal. It wasn’t unusual for an omega to have dreams about an alpha they were close to. But it was unusual for Erwin. Most of the time he ignored his more submissive side, after all one’s nature didn’t defy them as a person. Just because he was an omega didn’t mean he would let others just take care of him and tell him what to do. He was a proud man, a man that wanted achieve things without the help of some alpha, even if that went against his inner omega in some ways. Of course there were times when his omega side still managed to control his mind and dreams, but he usually just ignored it.

Erwin had long given up on having a family and a love life. He pushed every thought that might be related to that aside the moment he joined the survey corps. There was no way he could have a relaxed family life when he could die at any given moment. He had accepted it and just continued to work on his one true dream. He was going to save humanity, no matter what. Nothing would get in his way. Especially not some stupid thoughts that were only caused by a submissive side his second gender caused.

It wasn’t that he hated being an omega. The opposite was true really. He had always accepted that he was an omega. But it wasn’t until he joined the military that he actually started to use it in his favour. Erwin was smart. He knew exactly how to get things done the way he wanted. Sometimes he used pretty words to lure others in, sometimes he used a few dirty tricks and other times he used his nature as an omega. He was strong and a great leader, but because of his nature people, especially alphas, often felt to need to protect him and keep him safe. Which meant he could easily push someone’s limits and he would always have someone to watch his back, most of the time that person would be Mike. 

Or at least that’s how it used to be. Ever since Levi had joined the corps things had changed for Erwin. Soon Levi would be the one to watch his back instead of Mike. Sure, Levi and him had a rough start, but as they went by they started to trust each other more. Eventually this mutual trust turned into an unspoken deal that they would protect one another. When Erwin became commander, Levi became his right hand man in the position of captain. They were allies on the battlefield and friends outside of it. And while Erwin was happy to be such a good friend to the dark haired man, he couldn’t help but want more. 

 

It all started when one day Erwin accidently got injured during an expedition. While it wasn’t a major injury, Erwin still wouldn’t be able to leave his bed for a few days. During those days he also felt slightly more anxious than usual.

The commander was really good at shutting out his fears and worries, but during those few days all he could do was lay in bed and think about them. He was in a very bad state of mind, which also caused his omega side to more easily take control. All these things added up to him feeling to only anxious but also very weak and fragile. He wanted to be protected and taken, even if he didn’t fully realise that himself.

When Levi had decided to pay his blonde friend a visit that afternoon, he noticed right away that something was off. The captain had walked up to the omega and placed a hand on his forehead.

“Oi, Erwin, I don’t know what’s wrong, but snap out of it.” His words were harsh, but the tone of his voice showed his concern. “You look terrible, blondie.” Erwin had chuckled weakly at that, before smiling at his friend. 

“I know, but that’s what happens when I have to stay in my room for two days straight.” The alpha just rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed with him. 

“Liar. I don’t want to hear that from the man who spends days working nonstop in his office. Besides…” he sniffed the air before cringing a bit. “I can basically smell stress on you.” 

Erwin sighed and leaned back against the headboard. “…That’s a highly unprofessional and rude thing to say…” 

“I don’t care, just tell me what’s wrong. I can smell the omega on you and that’s not a good thing right now.”

The comment stung a bit, but Erwin hid it with a smile. It was just his nature messing with him after all. “I’ll have you know—“   
“Cut the crap Erwin,” Levi said as he slowly pulled the other close against his chest. He started to release a calming and comforting smell. The omega hadn’t even realised how much he craved for he comfort of an alpha until that moment. He leaned into the touch and sighed happily. Levi sighed as well and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Levi…” 

“I said cut the crap, just relax for a moment, you clearly need some comfort right now.” And Erwin did. He listened to Levi and focused on his heartbeat and breathing. His worries slowly started to fade as he relaxed in Levi’s strong hold. It felt really nice to be comforted like that. 

 

It was on that faithful day Erwin’s little crush started. The first time he was ever comforted by an Alpha, the first day he ever allowed his omega side to take complete control, the first time he realised just how amazing Levi truly was. 

“Can’t sleep, old man?” Erwin blinked a few times as the clear voce snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“So you’re awake then Levi?” 

“I’ve been awake for a while now, I’ve already slept longer than I usually do. Why are you awake?” Erwin chuckled quietly to himself and looked at the other. “I had a very…unique dream that woke me.” 

“…” Levi stayed silent for a moment before nodding and shrugging. “Well that dream is over now isn’t it? Go to sleep.” Erwin sighed and nodded. 

“Will you try to get some more rest as well then?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “Perhaps”

The commander smiled a bit at the comment and leaned back in his chair. “Sweet dreams, Levi.”   
“Tch,” was the only response he got, but it was enough to satisfy him. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into a peaceful slumber. Just when he started to fall in a deep sleep he heard the soft mumble. “Sweet dreams to you as well, Erwin…” 

The commander was woken a few hours later because of the sunlight. Levi had already left the room. If he had to guess Erwin would say he was probably somewhere drinking his tea in silence. The blonde didn’t pay much thought to it though, as he started to get ready for the day.

Erwin was acting strange. Levi noticed the change in his behaviour at breakfast, when he saw how easily his commander got distracted. He started paying more attention to it and while he was usually hard to read, Levi had no problem with it that day. Something about him just screamed restless. Whether it was caused by the way he responded slower than usual or the large bags under his eyes, Levi didn’t know. But he did know he was going to confront the omega about it as soon as he got the chance.

By the time the sun began to set Levi still hadn’t found the time to talk with his commander. It wasn’t just because of how busy he was during the day. Sure he’d spent a lot of time training with his squad and his paperwork took up some time, but that wasn’t all. For some reason Erwin started to avoid him somewhere during the day as well, so he didn’t even see him for most part of the day. Which was really strange, since the two of them usually spent most of their day together. 

The captain was starting to feel slightly annoyed for not being able to talk to his friend, even though he decided in the early morning that they really needed a private conversation. Luckily, he had just finished the last of his work for the day. Which meant he finally had the time to go and see his commander. And Levi knew just were to find him. 

“You’re really out of it today, aren’t you, Smith?” one of the squad leaders said as he leaned against the doorframe of the commander’s office.   
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Mike.”   
“Really? Because you’ve been staring at that sheet for the past ten minutes now.”   
Erwin raised an eyebrow at Hange. When had they even entered his office in the first place? 

“Nothing’s wrong, I am merely a bit tired. That’s all.” He waved it off and tried to focus on his paperwork again. 

“Tch,” the familiar sound caused Erwin to look up.   
“Hello Levi.” The captain didn’t respond, instead he just sat down near the window frame and started to read one of the files he’d grabbed from Erwin’s desk. 

Sensing the change in atmosphere, their two friends shared a look but kept quiet. Instead of saying anything, they got up and walked to the door. “Don’t overdo it, you two. The Survey Corps needs their leaders to be healthy during the next expedition,” Hange said before walking out of the room, followed by Mike who only nodded at the two of them. 

It was silent for a few minutes and just as Erwin thought he might actually get a chance to finish his paperwork, Levi decided to speak up. “It’s that dream isn’t it?” 

The dark haired man wasn’t looking at him. It wasn’t even a real question. It was more of a statement. And all Erwin could do was confirm it. “Perhaps, how come?” 

“You’ve been looking troubled ever since you mentioned that ‘unique’ dream of yours.”  
“…”   
“You’re not going to tell me what’s it about?” 

He sighed before replying, “It really is none of your concern and–“  
“Don’t give me that crap, you bastard. It became my concern the minute you decided to let it disturb your work.”

Erwin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How was he ever going to explain this to Levi? He couldn’t just tell him the truth. That would be really awkward. For probably the first time in his life Erwin was truly at a loss for words. 

Levi, sensing his distress sighed as well and closed his eyes for a moment. “Erwin, I don’t know what’s going on in your mind right now, but whatever it is you shouldn’t let it bother you this much.” The words were spoken in a surprisingly soft tone. “If you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong at least allow me to take some of your stress away.”

Erwin stayed silent for a moment before nodding a bit. “Thank you, Levi.”

The smaller man nodded and put down the file he’d grabbed from the desk earlier. He walked up to Erwin and placed his hands on his shoulders, causing the omega to tense up for a moment. “Relax, trust me with this okay?” Levi’s hands moved to pull the taller man against his chest, the same comforting gesture he’s used to calm the blond all those months ago.

“Why are you doing this?” Erwin asked. His eyes were closed and his breathing was much deeper than before. He didn’t receive an answer though, so he repeated the question. 

“I heard you the first time you know.” Levi said this time as he rolled his eyes. “I’m doing this because you clearly need some comfort right now.” 

Erwin chuckled a bit at that. He remembered hearing those words the first time they did this. “What? Why are you laughing?” the captain asked, sounding slightly confused.

“It’s nothing really… It’s just…. This isn’t the first time you told me that.” 

Levi didn’t respond for a moment, causing Erwin to doubt if the other even remember that first moment of comfort at all. “I know…” Levi said, interrupting the blonde’s thought. 

“I’m surprised you even remember that,” the omega said. 

“How could I forget? You were seriously out of it that time. It was strange to see you like that.”

Erwin closed his eyes once more, a small smile on his lips. It was quite nice to hear Levi express his concern about him. Of course the alpha had showed concern for him on multiple occasions, the moment of confront was just one of the many examples. But it still meant a lot to him. Especially considering the fact that Levi was an unmated alpha that worked very hard to comfort an unmated omega that wasn’t even his. 

“Feeling better, old man?” 

Erwin nodded a bit in reply. “Yes, thank you.” 

“Do you want me to stop holding you?” Erwin shook his head no and in a sudden movement, pulled Levi into his lap so he could snuggle up to him more. He hadn’t even meant to do that, but for some reason his instincts managed to take control of him for a moment. His omega side was comforted by the alpha scent and wanted more of it. Now, with his nose buried in the crook of Levi’s neck he started to realise what he had just done.

Levi clearly hadn’t expected the other to do that. The look on his face and the way he had tensed was a dead giveaway. “I’m so sorry, Levi. That was highly unprofessional and inappropriate of me and –“ 

“Do shut up,” Levi said before he could continue with his little rant. The alpha started to run a hand through Erwin’s hair and sighed a bit.

“…What are you doing?” the omega’s voice was strained, showing just how awkward he felt at that moment. 

“What does it look like? I’m comforting you, you big oaf.” 

“I don’t understand why though…” “Levi ignored the question hidden in those words in favour of pulling him closer and making a statement. 

“You need to stop neglecting your omega side so much.” The moment those words left his mouth Erwin’s heart skipped a beat and he froze.

“I can’t say I understand what you mean.” Levi rolled his eyes and sighed a bit. “I’ve completely accepted the fact that I’m an omega. I just don’t allow it to control my life, Levi.” 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” 

Erwin shook his head a bit. “I honestly don’t understand why you decided to bring this up now…” 

“Maybe it’s because of you smell right now,” Levi said as if it was obvious. “It’s a terrible smell, really restless and insecure. You usually smell much better.”

Erwin stayed silent for a moment, he should stop the conversation while he still could. For some reason however that didn’t really seem like an option. Levi probably wouldn’t let it slide that easily in the first place. And if he was honest with himself, the blonde knew he didn’t really want to let it slide either. 

“What do I usually smell like then?” 

The captain took a moment to think about that question. His answer surprised Erwin quite a bit. “It’s a very strong smell… The best way to describe it is probably somewhat like a forest and the rain.” 

The commander stayed silent for a moment then looked at his friend with a small smile. “Is it a good smell?” 

Levi nodded curtly. “In my opinion it’s a great smell Erwin.” For some reason the blonde felt extremely relieved to hear that. It may have been his omega side, but it meant a lot to hear Levi complement him like that.

“Levi… I….” he bit his lip for a moment then slowly nuzzled the alpha’s neck, trying to get closer to his scent glands. “Thank you,” he eventually said.

The alpha just nodded and ran a hand through his hair. “You’re such a sap, old man.” 

“You’re only a few years younger than I am.” 

“Shut up, Erwin.” The commander chuckled and nodded a bit then closed his eyes.

“Say… do you ever dream about the future?” The blond could nearly feel the other roll his eyes at the question. 

“What kind of stupid question is that?” 

“Just answer the question, Levi.”

He didn’t immediately receive a reply, but he knew the other was thinking about a proper answer. After a deep sigh and a click of the tongue Levi decided to speak up. “We live in a world where everyday could be our last day. Living in the moment is much more important than thinking about the future….” 

Erwin didn’t say anything, so the captain continued to speak. “There are times when I think about the future, but unlike you I don’t have a specific dream or goal I want to reach. I will continue to follow you until the end, whatever that may be and that’s all there is to it really.”

“I see…. And after that happens? What will you do once I’ve achieved my dream?” 

“I’m not sure yet, that depends on what you’ll do after you’ve achieved your dream.” The blonde nodded a bit to himself, a faint smile on his lips. Their conversation had taken a different turn than he’d expected. But it wasn’t necessarily unpleasant. 

“Do you wish to get settled one day?” Erwin asked softly. 

Levi stayed silent for a moment, clearly thinking of a proper answer. He eventually settles with, “Perhaps… What about you?” 

“For now all I want is to free humanity from it’s cage.” 

“And after that? Do you want to settle down?”

“That depends… There’s only one person I can imagine myself being with in the future.” 

“Really now?” Levi’s voice sounded slightly strained as he said that. It was as if he wanted to say something else, but didn’t allow himself to actually say it.

“So who is this lover of yours then?” 

“Lover? I think you may have misunderstood Levi. I don’t have a lover at the moment. But if I’m ever going to settle down, I want it to be with that person.” 

“Well…. Who are they? Do I know them?” the captain asked as he unconsciously pulled the omega closer to his chest.

The small smile slowly turned into a grin, when Erwin finally understood what was going on. Levi was jealous. The alpha probably hadn’t even realised it, but not only he was glaring even more than usual, he had also started to release a possessive and envious scent. Maybe, just maybe Erwin actually had a chance with the alpha. If he managed to play his cards right this could end a lot better than he’d ever dared to dream of. 

“Oh you know him… After all, he’s quite a high-ranking officer in the military. He’s also really strong and brave. He has a strange sense of humour, an obsession for tea and he has a tendency to hold his cups in a really strange way.” 

Levi opened his mouth to say something, not quite believing Erwin’s words. However, the blonde just ignored him and continued to speak. “He’s the only person I have full trust and faith in and I know he actually feels that way about me too. Also—“ 

Before he could continue the sentence, Levi had grabbed him by the collar, told him to shut the fuck up and kissed him deeply. “You talk too much,” the captain mumbled against his lips. 

The blonde smirked and placed one hand in Levi’s neck to deepen the kiss a bit. And with a feeling of happiness and satisfaction as they held each other close Erwin couldn’t help but think that his dream from that night might actual come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~
> 
> Thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I'd love to hear your opinion on it and please don't be afraid to leave critique either. If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them as soon as possible. 
> 
> Special thanks to anon, who gave me some advice about the use of paragraphs. I hope it's better like this~
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Snow


End file.
